thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold and the Climbers
Plot Bertram puffed into Tea Room Station, letting off steam proudly. "And thus, another journey comes to a close, but we shall never forget the times we've had together!" Bertram exclaimed as the passengers disembarked. "Boy, is he overly dramatic," muttered Sir Handel. "I don't know. I think it's charming," Ivo Hugh replied, "He's always so passionate." "And annoying," scowled Sir Handel. "Ah, I can quite clearly hear you have a distaste for my monologue," said Bertram, "I do not have a problem, but please do not go spreading negativity." "...whatever." and Sir Handel puffed away. On the platform were two men discussing their plans. "And then we're going to reach the top of the mountain!" one man said. "...eh...I don't know...it feels sort of stupid." "Come on, we're climbers. It's in the name." said the man who had spoken first. Bertram spoke up. "Are you two going on an marvelous escapade, dear sirs?" he asked.. "Well, yes," said a climber, "We're going up to the mountains near the Rocky Ridge Line. I'm Stan, and he's Travis." "My, what fine names those are," said Bertram, "I wish you luck on your quest." "Thanks." said Travis and the two men entered the station building. "What nice fellows," Bertram said to himself, "Seeking such adventure." Travis and Stan marched alongside the road, up to the mountain. But Travis was still rather worried. "Stan, I'm telling you. This is a stupid plan!" "No, it's not! We'll climb up the mountain, see the top and watch all the little engines pass by. We'll be famous!" "Stan, how is climbing up a rock going to make us famous!" "Well, we'll be locally known," smirked Stan. Algy drove up "Hello, you two! What's with all the equipment?" the blue bus asked cheerfully. Stan waved. "Hello! We're just going to go up to that mountain by the Rocky Ridge." Algy frowned. "Isn't that mountain unsafe? I heard about rockslides and other such phenomenons." Travis winced. "Okay, let's go home." "No Travis!" Stan shouted, "Algy, can we get a ride to the mountain?" Algy grimaced. "Well... If you say so." "Yes!" shouted the climbers as they ran into the blue bus. Algy sighed as he drove off into the village by the Tea Room Station. Soon, Algy drove up to the mountain. "Well, it's all yours by now." sighed the bus, "Just be careful." "We will," called Stan as the two men walked off to the foot of the mountain. Stan and Travis looked up. "Alright, let's do this," said Stan determinedly, "Nothing can go wrong!" "Famous last words..." said Travis nervously. "Oh, come on, get up there." Stan grouched as he lightly shoved Travis. Travis gulped and started to climb. "That's right, be brave!" sneered Stan. Travis just sighed. As they started up the mountain, Travis was a little worried. "Stan, I don't think this was the best idea." he called down. "I doubt it. This is the best idea ever! We'll be locally famous I tell ya!" Stan cried. Stan and Travis climbed for a while, as they quickly neared the top. Stan was still bragging about how he thought of the idea, while Travis worriedly continued. "Travis, quit kicking at me!" "No, I'm not!" the other man mumbled as he struggled up to the top of the mountain. "Woo hoo, we did it!" cheered Travis, "I'm... actually quite surprised." Travis looked down to the other side, where the little engines puffed by. "Wow, quite a view, eh?" asked Stan as he walked alongside. "Yeah... Still, I think we should go down now." "Down the other side!" grinned Stan as he started to lower himself down. "Stan, no!" yelled Travis. Stan tried to grip the rock, but his foot slipped and he started falling. "Travis, help!" wailed Stan. Travis panicked and grabbed Stan's hand, but he wasn't quite strong enough so he was pulled by Stan to the edge of the cliff. "Somebody save us!" gulped Travis. Down below, Freddie was puffing along the Rocky Ridge Line with a train of passengers. "Nothing like a day from quarry detail," murmured Freddie, "I can only take so much of that blasted new Diesel..." "Somebody save us!" an echoed voice yelled. The Warhorse engine looked up and gasped. "What in the blazes are those stupid climbers doing up there?! I better get help!" Freddie panicked as he puffed further away. At Lakeside, Freddie stormed in with his passengers. Peter Sam was there, dropping off his own passengers. "Goodness gracious Freddie, what's the rush?" asked the green engine. Freddie gasped, out of breath. "I... saw some climbers up on the mountain..." Peter Sam chuckled. "So? I see them there all the time." Freddie sighed as he tried to get his air back. "You don't understand, Peter Sam. They were trapped!" Peter Sam gasped. "Trapped? Oh no! What can we do?" "I'm not sure..." murmured Freddie, "Perhaps... Harold could help us?" "We'll get Harold as soon as we can!" cried Peter Sam's driver, and he got out his phone. "Time to make a call..." and he telephoned the Rescue Centre. "Let's hope this works," moaned Peter Sam. Harold was resting on his helipad at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. "How was today, Flynn?" asked Harold. "It was alright. Fought a couple of fires; it's that time of year again," Flynn sighed. Harold looked over to Butch. "What about you?" the helicopter asked. Butch rolled his eyes. "Caroline overheated again and is being repaired. Again..." Harold smiled. "I see." "What about-" Just then, the alarm rang. A workman rang out of the Rescue Centre building. "Harold, two climbers are stranded at the Rocky Ridge Line! Go help them before they fall off the cliff!" Harold gasped. "Right away, sir! I'm on the job!" Harold flew up into the sky, prepared for duty. "Go, Harold!" cried Flynn, "You can do it!" Harold smirked. "Indeed I can, chaps!" and Harold flew away. "I hope Harold makes it in time," said Butch worriedly. "He always does..." said Flynn, "At least, I hope so..." On the Rocky Ridge Line, Skaroey and Rheneas were double-heading a train of slate for The Wharf. "Come along, Rheneas. We mustn't be late for Colin! You know how much he hates being lonely," called Skarloey. "Coming, Skarloey! Just don't pull me along the line!" chuckled Rheneas. Suddenly both engines heard a loud "Heelllp!" "Rheneas, what's that noise?" asked Skarloey worriedly. "It sounds like someone's in trouble!" wheeshed Rheneas. He looked up and gasped. "Skarloey, it's some climbers!" "Get me out of here!" cried Travis. "Don't worry, we'll think of something!" said Skarloey. Before Travis or Stan could reply, Harold could be heard in the distance. "Oh, thank goodness Harold's here!" cried Rheneas, "Puff on Skarloey or we'll be late." "Oh, right... Of course..." murmured Skarloey. Skarloey and Rheneas chuffed away. Up on the top of the mountain, Harold buzzed next to the climbers. "Never fear, chaps! We'll get you down from there in no time!" "Hurry!" wailed Stan. Harold lowered down a basket. "Climb in chaps! We'll take you back to the Rescue Centre!" Stan gulped. "We have to... jump off?" "...yes," said Harold awkwardly. Travis shook his head. "I'm not letting go. What if we fall off?!" "It won't be a dangerous operation. Maybe. Just hop in." persisted Harold. Travis sighed. "Stan, let go." "What?! No!" "Stan, just do it." Stan shut his eyes. "...o-okay." "Now let go." Travis said sternly. Stan's grip loosened and he fell from the cliff. "Aaahh!" the man cried as he fell into the rescue basket. Travis gripped the cliff with all his strength. "Nice job!" called Harold, "Now the other man must jump!" Stan groaned as he rubbed his knee. "Travis? ...Travis?" Travis gulped as he looked down to see the narrow gauge railway down below. "I... I can't." Travis said. "Come on Travis! Do you want to be stuck on a hunk of rock for the rest of your life?!" "...no..." "Then jump for Harold! Jump for me! And jump for yourself!" Travis opened a nervous eye. "Come on, I'll catch you!" Stan jumped to his feet. "That...won't be necessary," Travis said worriedly as his grip of the jagged rock loosened. "I'll get closer!" Harold offered as he buzzed close to the cliff. Madge was driving along the road next to the railway, delivering a shipment for The Wharf. She heard a loud buzzing sound. "What's that?" she asked to herself. She looked up to find the rescue that was in motion. She braked immediately. "Oh gosh, what is happening up there?" Madge exclaimed. Travis looked back down at the ground. "Uh..." "Travis, seriously! It's literally right below you!" Stan said. Travis shut his eyes and let go of the cliff. He cried out in surprise as he fell into the rescue basket. "They're safe?!" Madge thought, "That is surprising!" She then honked her horn. "Jolly well done, Harold! You saved them!" Harold looked down to find Madge was still there. "Oh, heh heh.. It's my job, Madge!" Harold called. Madge chuckled and drove off to The Wharf. Stan and Travis, in the rescue basket, were pulled up into Harold. "Are you alright?" asked the pilot worriedly. "Aside from my heart pounding 100 miles per hour, I'm fine..." moaned Travis as he clutched his head. "Let's get you to the Rescue Centre. You can get medical attention, if necessary," exclaimed Harold and he buzzed away. At The Wharf, Colin the Crane was a little worried. "Where is Madge? She can't be late again, can she?" he asked. Rheneas frowned. "I don't think so... The Thin Controller rearranged her timetable so she wouldn't be so late." "I think something must've happened along her journey." suggested Skarloey. Before Rheneas or Colin could reply, Madge drove up with her shipment. "Here I am!" Madge said happily, "Sorry for being a little late." "Madge, care to explain?" asked Colin. "Uh... I stopped by the Rocky Ridge Line because of some climbers." said Madge. "You mean the climbers we saw too?" asked Skarloey. "I think so. I saw them hanging off the cliff." "Are they alright?" "Yes. I saw Harold carry them in his rescue basket." replied Madge. "That's a relief," said Rheneas, "Thanks Madge. We'll be sure to tell the other engines about it." Colin was a little confused. "What climbers?" he asked. "We'll fill you in later," grinned Madge, "But let's get this shipment unloaded first." Harold flew into the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre as quickly as he could. "Harold, what happened?" asked Flynn concernedly. "It's the climbers. We're going to take them inside the building to see if they're alright," explained the helicopter as he landed on his helipad. "Here, let me lend you a hand," offered the pilot to the partners. They nodded and walked to the main building. Flynn and Butch looked to each other. "What exactly happened?" asked Butch. "Well, it was a tricky mission, you see. I did save them though, obviously." Harold said proudly. "I see," murmured Butch. "I had to get my rescue basket and everything. The first climber hopped in but the second was reluctant. Together we convinced him and then I flew here." Harold continued. Before anyone could ask another question, the alarm rang again. The manager rang out of the main building. "Harold, you're needed at Arlesburgh Harbour! People need medical assistance!" "Right away, sir!" cried Harold and the pilot ran back inside his helicopter. Harold's blades spun around and soon, he took off. A few days later, Harold was resting at Dryaw Airfield. "It's good to get a rest once in a while," he murmured. He looked at the station. Suddenly, a loud horn could be heard in the air. "I wonder who that could be," said Harold. Daisy purred into the station and came to a halt. "Hello Harold," cried Daisy, "I have some visitors for you!" Harold was confused. "Visitors? For me? Who?" quizzed Harold. "I don't know. They just said they wanted to see you," explained Daisy. Two people climbed out of Daisy and walked through Dryaw Station. Harold recognized the two faces as they ran up to the him in the airfield. "Well, bless my blades! It's Stan and Travis again!" Harold chuckled. "It was Stan's idea," sneered Travis. "Hey, knock it off. I just wanted to thank Harold for rescuing us." retorted Stan. "Me too..." agreed Travis, "You were brilliant." Harold grinned. "Well, you're welcome! It is my job to see if there are any problems on this island!" "Knowing Stan's stupid ideas, there probably will be." "Travis, shut it." "No," smirked Travis. "Get back here!" cried Stan as Travis ran off, laughing. Daisy giggled. "Well, those two are certainly... energetic." she said. Harold smiled. "Yes, but they're at the very least polite enough to thank me. Not many people do that." "Well then, I guess there is something charming about them after all," replied Daisy. Harold just laughed. Characters * Daisy * Flynn * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Ivo Hugh * Bertram * Freddie * Harold * Algy * Butch * Madge * Colin * Belle (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Caroline (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures